


История о том, как Ким Ёнсан полюбила сотворенную Мунбёль

by Twenty_nine_sparrow



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Legends, Sculpture
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_nine_sparrow/pseuds/Twenty_nine_sparrow
Summary: Нам прекрасно известна легенда о Пигмалионе, но что если подобное может случиться в обычной жизни?Сола, для которой новая работа стала всем, должна будет решить дальнейшую судьбу скульптуры, однако, никто не говорил про истинную силу чувств и их последствия
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 2





	1. «Простите пожалуйста, а вы кто?»

Эта работа должна была быть идеальной, самой прекрасной и неповторимой, которая когда-либо вышла из под штихеля Солы. Ровные линии, изящные изгибы, поразительная схожесть, возможно, с богиней, если бы она существовала. А вот скульптура... Вот она была реальной, осязаемой, но не менее поражающей воображение. То есть творение мастера, который знает законы и правила красоты. Нет никаких сомнений в идеальности. Это была невероятная девушка, чей лик и тело вызывали желание прикоснуться, даже сама Ёнсон не могла противиться и раз-два да проводила пальцами по формам, которые вырезала. 

—Ты прекрасна,— срывалось иной раз с губ скульпторки в процессе работы. Но стоило закончить, как теперь много слова кроме «идеальна» находить не удавалось.

Сола накрыла свою работу и направилась в кухню за очередной порцией кофе, хоть за эти месяцы было выпито его бесчисленные литры. В таком состоянии скульптура провела три дня, в течение которых Ёнсан спала, приходила в себя и ждала прихода Хвиин, которая была частичным товарищем по цеху и лучшей подругой с первого курса художественной академии.

—Ну, и как тебе?— спросила Сола, когда стянула ткань и представила взору скульптуру.

Хвиин долго и сосредоточенно смотрела в одну , после чего решительно выдала:

—Порнография и пошлость.

—В смысле.

—В самом прямом из возможных.

Хвиин указала пальцем на полуприкрытую вуалью грудь, будто это было чем-то противозаконным и ужасным. Подобное отношение возмутило Солу, и та недовольно фыркнула.

—Это благородная нагота,— сказала Ёнсан, готовая защищать свое творение ценой своей жизни,— а вот на твоих картинах обнаженных девушек ты называешь прекрасными нимфами.

—Потому что они таковыми и являются,— на лице художницы появилась улыбка, а ее обладательница стала ходить вокруг скульптуры, разглядывая каждую деталь.

Сола же впервые молчала в присутствии подруги, ожидая решения, будто смертного приговора. Выглядела она и правда взволнованно: волосы перевязаны старой резинкой, а несколько прядей ниспадают на лицо, футболка вся измазана клеем для папье-маше, на лице отпечаток трёх дней беспробудного сна и нескольких месяцев его отсутствия. Такова была Ким Ёнсан, поглощённая работой, готовая месяцами не вылезать из студии ради завершения работы. Именно поэтому в свое время она и решила, что ее призванием будет реставрация, а хобби - скульптура.

Хвиин же была полной противоположностью подруги. Она рисовала и очень много. Акварель, масло, уголь - все материалы были ей подвластны, однако она была столь ленива, что картины не всегда были закончены, за исключением тех, на которых были изображены обнаженные девушки. Хвиин давно предлагали выставляться в одной из главных галерей современного искусства страны, но для этого нужно было создать произведения, которые впервые бы увидел свет. Однако работала художница лишь в моменты особого вдохновения, либо же когда вспоминала о владелице галереи, которая часто появлялась в ее мыслях. А на идеи Солы пригласить ту на бокал вина, Хвиин отвечала, что госпожа Хваса слишком занята для таких глупостей.

—Ладно, сойдёмся на том, что это эстетичная нагота,— наконец сказала Хвиин,— но как ты ее назовешь?

—Как насчёт «прекрасная»?

—Банально.

—Звезда?— Сола села на край заваленного материалами стола. Хвиин же заняла единственный стул на всю мастерскую. 

—Близко, но нет. Из нас мегамозгом всегда была ты, я лишь тонко чувствую,— художница уселась по-турецки на стуле, так как ровно сидеть не умела,— а вот Бёль...

—Мунбёль,— Сола улыбнулась, сама не понимая почему. Но это имя подходило ей,— ее будут звать так.

Хвиин довольно выпрямилась, ведь это она навела подругу на мысль.

—А все же, будь она настоящей, то легко можно было в нее влюбиться,— сказала она.

—Мне кажется, я ее уже люблю,— ответила Ёнсан,— и хорошо, что она не реальна. Не думаю, что смогла тогда бы думать о чем-то кроме нее.

Хвиин издала протяжный «у-у-у», как это делает недовольная толпа.

—Ты роешь себе могилу,— абсолютно серьезным тоном произнесла художница.

—Я знаю! Но,— скульпторка запнулась, подбирая нужное слово,— а вдруг легенда не врёт, Пигмалион так сильно влюбился в свое произведение, что Венера сжалилась и оживила ее!

—А одного из их детей звали Пафос, тоже очень поэтично,— передразнивала подруга,— не строй воздушных замков, а то с подобными идеями вместо твоих работ уедешь ты и в лечебницу. Ужас, вот так и кончит свой век главный талант и надежда реставрации! 

Сола кинула лежавшей под рукой кисточкой в художницу, но та лишь пригнулась и по-детски рассмеялась. Она была абсолютно беззаботной и простой - настоящая деятельница искусства. Признаться, именно благодаря ей Ким Ёнсан выходила на улицу и не забывала есть во время студенчества, а ещё переодически дышать. И именно она помогла найти эту самую квартиру с шикарными окнами в потолке и выходом на крышу. Но да, Сола часто терялась в своих же мирах в голове.

—Что будешь с ней дальше делать? В сад поставишь или же продашь? Как насчёт дара музею?— Хвиин предложила множество вариантов, но ни один не понравился Соле.

—Нет, пусть пока стоит здесь, я ещё не очень готова расставаться с ней,— ответила скульпторка.

—Конечно, а вдруг она оживет!— рассмеялась художница, но увидев абсолютно серьезное лицо подруги, сделала вид, что закашлялась,— Ладно, прости.

Ёнсан лишь пожала плечами, мол, ничего страшного, издевайся...

На эту ночь статуя осталась неприкрыта, и ее понемногу начинал обвалакивать лунный свет. Да, небо было тогда чудесно чистым, что восхищало чернотой своей, а звёзды казались брильянтами, которые обронила неловкая служанка в хозяйском доме. Неожиданно показалось едва заметное движение, которое можно было принять за галлюцинацию от малого количества сна, но статуя и правда немного склонила голову. Приоткрылись понемногу глаза. И вот с постамента сошла девушка абсолютно нагая. Она с интересом стала рассматривать окружающую ее студию: стул, на котором сидела Хвиин несколько часов назад, измазанный глиной и красками огромный рабочий стол, стаканчики с различными предметами для вырезки - все это околдовывало девушку. Или статую? Ожившая фигура подняла голову и, заметив луну, которая висела прямо над окнами в потолке, протянула руку, будто пытаясь поймать серебряный свет. Однако тот лишь продолжал сочиться сквозь пальцы.

Ещё немного побродив, на одной из полок рабочего стеллажа была найдена тетрадь. Страницы были исписаны количеством материала, который использовался, и затраченного времени на каждую деталь. Заканчивалось все после черты, под которой значилась сумма расходов, общее время и ещё что-то.

—Мунбёль,— одними губами произнесла статуя, дотрагиваясь пальцами до аккуратных букв. Она хотела перевернуть очередную страницу, но стоило прикоснуться к краю листа, как неприятное чувство пронзило всю руку. Это было столь неожиданно, что журнал с громким стуком упал.

На белоснежной коже появилась ранка, из которой стремительно появилась кровь. Мунбёль, а именно таково теперь ее имя. Первым делом статуя, – нет, вернее теперь будет говорить девушка – приложила раненный палец к губам. Таким образом, первый вкус, который она ощутила, был немного горьким и неприятным. Первым ощущением был холод, который появился из-за дуновения ветра в открытое верхнее окно. Мунбель невольно поежилась и окинула взглядом мастерскую ещё раз в поисках чего-то, во что можно завернуться. На коробках в другом конце лежала гора из скомканных кусков ткани, однако, пойдет.

Девушка нашла самую большую по размеру ткань и обернулась ей, из кусков поменьше она скрутила что-то похожее на подушку и, устроившись на полу, уснула. Не представить, в каком шоке была Сола, когда увидела это утром. Первой реакцией было недоумение, ведь почему некая особа спит в ее мастерской!? Ладно, наглое враньё. Она недюже испугалась, а уже потом недоумевала и думала позвонить в полицию, но не сделала этого. Ёнсан просто присела рядом со спящей и внимательно стала вглядываться в почему-то знакомые черты лица. Они были такими аккуратными, будто сама недавно их вырезала.

Сола на секунду остановила свои мысли и посмотрела на постамент посреди мастерской. Он был пуст! Абсолютно! Кто-то украл скульптуру! 

«Не паниковать,»— постаралась успокоить себя мастерка,—«двери закрыты, а через крышу бессмысленно, раз сама не могу подняться и почистить какой месяц.»

Нет, но не могло же творение просто взять и испариться? Конечно же нет. А что тут делает девушка? Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы. Как их много, но ни одного ответа. Логичнее всего спросить у спящей, чем разводить панику.

Ким Ёнсан встала, размяла ноги и собралась с духом, после чего присела опять и, прикоснувшись к плечу незнакомки, спросила:

—Простите пожалуйста, а вы кто?


	2. Кто же ты, Бёль И?

Незнакомая девушка в данный момент сидела на диване на кухне, все ещё абсолютно нагая под куском грязной тряпки, но уже прикрытая пледом. Ёнсан нервно сидела на другом конце дивана и пыталась осознать произошедшее. 

—Меня зовут Мунбёль,— представилась незнакомка. В тот момент она потянулась и кусок ткани, которым она прикрывалась, упал, от чего Сола смутилась и отвернулась.

—Откуда ты взялась?— спросила скульпторка, чьи щеки от смущения при виде обнаженной натуры стали пунцовыми,— И что ты делаешь здесь?

Мунбёль повела плечами:

—Я очнулась тут уже, а мое имя,— она показала пальцем на стеллаж, где была книга с расходами материалов,— я прочла его на страницах с цифрами. 

—Ты не хочешь, может, как-нибудь прикрыться?— Ким Ёнсан все ещё сидела отвернувшись.

Девушка неловко повязала вокруг груди ткань, которой укрывалась, так что Соле пришлось закрепить край самой. В процессе она старалась смотреть на какую-нибудь определенную точку в пространстве, но не на новую знакомую, что было весьма трудно. После подобного скульпторке как минимум потребовалось выпить воды, но неприлично было оставлять Бёль в мастерской, поэтому, взяв ее за кисть, она повела ее на кухню. 

Вспоминая дорогую сердцу Хвиин стоит отметить, что квартиру она нашла прекрасную для подруги: от входной двери слева сразу шла кухня– она же гостиная– где было длинное окно, закрытое постоянно жалюзи; одна дверь слева вела в мастерскую, другая - ванну, а третья практически в конце - личные покои с вечно не убранной кроватью. Чтоб понимать лучше, по форме квартира напоминала букву «L». Где такое чудо строительной мысли было найдено художницей - загадка, но при заселении Ёнсан получила на каждой стене по картине, содержание которой не допустила бы ни одна цензура. Картины были сняты и уничтожены собственноручно в тот же вечер. Однако жить тут было более чем прекрасно, особенно не за свои деньги.

Ёнсан налила себе чаю, потом сообразила, что гостье тоже надо бы, но чистых кружек не оказалось, а в единственные найденные стаканы вросли кисточки. Определенно нужно было бы помыть посуду...

—А, эм, ты не хочешь пить?— вежливо спросила Сола, но получила отрицательный кивок, от чего даже как-то стало легче.

Вернёмся к началу. Они сидят напротив друг друга. Взгляд Ёнсан устремлён куда-то в неизвестном направлении, переодически изучая Мунбёль. Нет, это 100% сходство не может быть таким простым совпадением. Черты и линии подобные она вырезала собственноручно, да и кожа у той нежная и знакомая до дрожи в пальцах. Девушку захотелось потрогать, дабы убедиться ещё раз во всем. Ну, а следуя логике, стащить работу никто не мог. Оживить - бред. Хотя и не очень. Для Солы легенда о Пигмалионе была всем с самого детства...

—Кстати,— Мунбёль подала голос с другого конца дивана,— а можно узнать твоё имя?

Ким Ёнсан вышла из мыслительной комнаты в своей голове и, нахмурившись, ответила:

—Мое полное имя Ким Ёнсан, но, если хочешь, можешь называть просто Сола.

Девушка кивнула и медленно повторила:

—Сола.

И улыбнулась настолько довольно, что у Ёнсан перехватило дыхание. Если это и правда ее творение, то оно просто божествено. Проверить это можно только одним способом: на внутренней стороне бедра у скульптуры была оставлена небольшая осечка. Это было сделано так - небольшая погрешность в идеальном. Но не может же Сола просто сесть в ногах Мунбёль и попросить их раздвинуть, дабы проверить... От подобных мыслей уши у скульпторки вспыхнули. 

Сама Бёль – до того как подать голос – с интересом ловила каждую деталь: синяя кухня, черный диван, жужжащий холодильник с зеркальной поверхностью, отражение в котором завораживало. А ещё окна с отпущенными жалюзи, сквозь которые едва просачивался свет. Но девушка долго изучала саму Солу. Почему-то ее хотелось обнять и погладить. Она казалась теплой. 

Мунбёль передернуло. По ее коже пробежали мурашки, словно волной иголок накрыло все тело. Чих. Ким Ёнсан резко встала с дивана, напугав девушку.

—Тебе нужно одеться,—сказала она.

Было немного неловко. Причем им обеим. Соле от непонимания происходящего, Бёль тоже. Поэтому скульпторка протянула руку девушке. Глупый шаг, но почему-то на другое она не смогла сообразить.

—Давай, я тебе покажу гардероб, пока своего у тебя нет,— сказала она, уши и щеки все ещё слегка были пунцовыми. 

Мунбёль немного неуверенно взялась за протянутую руку. Ким Ёнсан вздрогнула от холодного прикосновения девушки.

—Если ты заболеешь, то это будет не очень кстати, ты ведь всю ночь провела в мастерской с открытым окном,— Сола открыла дверь спальни и жестом указала на кровать,—тут сплю я, а ты...

Ёнсан задумалась и отвернулась к небольшому комоду, где у нее хранились пижамы. Огромная футболка с утёнком и широкие синие штаны в кружочек. Порывшись ещё немного, была найдена спортивная кофта с символикой академии искусств, которую закончила Сола несколько лет назад. Она вручила это в руки Мунбёль.

—А ты будешь спать на том диване.

После этих слов скульпторка отправила девушку в душ, а сама упала на кровать. Почему же она практически нянчится с ней? Почему к ней тянет? Почему просто не отправит на улицу или позвонит в полицию? Черт знает, но это в какой-то степени даже приятно, но надо понять, что знает Мунбёль и умеет. А голова понемногу начинала трещать и разбиваться на мелкие кусочки, живот предательски урчал, а кухня злобно излучала ауру отсутствия еды и грязных кружек. Ещё немного полежав, но без мыслей, Сола решила это исправить.

Когда же за Бёль закрылась дверь, то почувствовала себя странно неловко от происходящего, особенно в ослепительно белой ванной комнате – как окажется по наблюдениям, то единственном постоянном чистом месте в квартире – справа было зеркало и раковина, за стеклянной дверью спереди - душ. Босыми ногами девушка стояла на теплой плитке. Она села на пол, стараясь прочувствовать этот приятный слабый жар, но вскоре положила вещи на закрытую корзину для грязного белья, и сняла с себя плед и тряпку. Вода была приятной. Быстрые капли падали и разбивались у ног Бёль, скатывались по плечам, спине, ногам и животу, а волосы стали какими-то непривычно тяжёлыми. Интересно, сколько времени она провела в душе? Явно достаточно, чтоб зеркало сильно запотело, и по нему нужно было провести рукой. 

—Меня зовут Мунбёль,— сказала девушка своему отражению и нахмурилась,— а ее – Сола.

Бёль стала вытирать волосы полотенцем и одеваться. Когда она вышла, то Ким Ёнсан стояла за плитой и что-то усердно готовила. Кухня была чистой, будто бы ту, заставленную, стёрли и нарисовали новую. Сола с помощью огромного ножа мелко нарезает зелень и кидает ее на сковороду, после закрывает крышкой и ставит греться чайник. Она завязала волосы в маленький хвостик и, когда серьезно сосредотачивалась, то закусывала губу. Для нее готовка была не менее серьезным делом, чем реставрация или создание скульптуры, ведь внимания и навыков требовалось не меньше. 

—Ты наконец вышла,— Ёнсан повернулась к девушке,— поможешь?

Мунбёль неуверенно кивнула и встала рядом, с интересом наблюдая, за тем, как куриная грудка понемногу становилась золотистой. На соседней сковороде тушились овощи: помидор, баклажан, кабачок, морковка и болгарский перец – все это пахло так аппетитно, что живот невольно урчал. Рисоварка заливалась паром.

Сола палочками зацепила кусочек курицы и протянула его Бёль:

—Попробуй.

Девушка аккуратно взяла его в рот и стала разжёвывать.

—Специй достаточно?— спросила Ёнсан, наблюдая за Мунбёль. Та лишь кивнула в ответ,— Тогда прекрасно, садись за стол.

—Почему ты это делаешь?— Спросила Бёль И, когда скульпторка поставила перед ней тарелку с рисом и курицей и маленькую пиалку с овощами.

Ким Ёнсан села напротив и пожала плечами.

—Не знаю,—ответила она,— кем бы ты не была, в данный момент находишься в моей квартире, хоть и не понятно как ты попала. Глупо полагать, что ты моя работа...

Сола издала грустный смешок.

—Но я обязана о тебе позаботиться, как о человеке прежде всего.

Эти слова разлились в грудной клетке Мунбёль странным теплом, от чего она засмущалась и опустила голову. Подобная реакция удивила Ёнсан и чем-то развеселила. Они принялись за еду. Пока Сола смешивала приготовленное в своей тарелке, Бёль клала немного белоснежного риса на кусочек курицы и только после этого ела, следом шли овощи.

—Знаешь, я давно с кем-то не сидела так просто за столом, поедая что-то,— Ким Ёнсан сделала глоток из стакана.

Мунбёль показалось, что нужно спросить о причинах, поэтому так и сделала. Ответ был следующий: времени и желания что ли не было у скульпторки, скорее даже сил; Хвиин пыталась ее иногда вывозить куда-то, так как не могла смотреть на умирающую подругу без нормальной еды и общения, но даже в таких случаях Сола засыпала по дороге, и им приходилось возвращаться назад, потом все повторялось.

—У тебя хорошая подруга,— заметила Бёль.

—Одна из лучших,— ответила Ёнсан,— а вот что ты можешь рассказать?

Мунбёль отложила палочки и грустно пожала плечами.

—Не знаю,— ответила девушка,— до того, как я уснула у коробок, помню лишь голоса. А потом тебя.

«Может у нее амнезия?»— промелькнула мысль у Солы,—«Если это и правда дар богини, то нужно проверить, есть ли на внутренней стороне бедра...»

—Я бы познакомилась с твоей подругой,— вывел из раздумий голос Бёль И,— она кажется хорошим человеком.

—Да, хорошая идея, но только вот как будет объяснить твое появление. Ее может это задеть.

Мунбёль согласно кивнула, согласившись, что сама не может ответить на это тоже. 

—Ты можешь что-нибудь рассказать о себе?— попросила девушка,— Ты решила позаботиться обо мне, поэтому я хочу узнать тебя, чтоб знать способы позаботиться в ответ.

Ким Ёнсан скрестила руки на груди и нахмурилась:

—Ну, по факту я занимаюсь реставрацией, но безумно люблю скульптуру и создаю переодически что-то прекрасное. Стабильно появляются работы мои на выставках Хвиин и иногда имеют больший успех чем ее картины, хотя она дьявольски талантлива. Люблю музыку и объятия, однако, не от все готова их принять. О, а ещё ценю вкусную еду. Достаточно информации?

Бёль положительно кивнула.

—Вот и хорошо,— Сола улыбнулась,— а теперь давай уберем посуду и разберемся, что ты знаешь из, скажем так, глобального.

Как оказалось по опросу и небольшому эксперименту Мунбёль умела читать, писать и много чего знала, если не считать углубления в различные сферы. Это весьма удивило Ёнсан, ведь преимущество она имела лишь в музыке, опыте и прошлом. У сидящей рядом же последних двух пунктов не было. Почему-то мысли об этом невольно вызывали грусть и сомнения.

Кто же ты, Бёль И?


End file.
